Victor Byron's sword
| users = Victor Byron | debut = Phase 45 }} Reflecting his origins as a , Victor Byron's weapon of choice was an unnamed . Design The particular sword that Victor Byron used following the Geo Catastrophe was a double-edged, straight bladed sword with a cruciform handle and a rounded . The was decorated with a sun and flanked by leaves. It was extremely durable, as Victor used it to slice a variety of metallic objects during his climactic battle with his wife, Vilma Fachiri. The blade was quite nicked and scratched, but never broke. When not in use Victor kept the sword in a dark which was decorated with a metallic plate with a leaf motif. He usually carried the scabbard by hand as opposed to wearing it as his waist, although he also wore it on his back when travelingPhase 48 and when he confronted Haruka.Phase 49 It has a notable resemblance to the Excalibur sword used in the 1981 movie of the same name. History Victor used an arming sword when he fought in the Battle of Antioch in 1098''Gunnm: Another Stories'' - Gunnm LO History timeline. that had a different pommel and crossguard.Phase 51 He was using the sword that is associated with him when the surviving Type-V mutants arrived in the former New York City in ES 65. .]] When Vilma briefly went missing in ES 69, Victor was driven to commit suicide in his despair. Morse was barely able to restrain him, and Victor nearly succeeded when Morse heard Vilma arrive and was distracted, allowing Victor to throw him off. Victor planted the sword on its pommel, braced it with his foot, and had grasped the blade with both hands to stab himself with it when Vilma kicked the sword away, pushed him back, and caught it with the scabbard. After the group accepted Keiran Farrell's invitation to a meal at the Farrell Shelter and were shown to a table set with food and drink, Victor used the sword to restrain Jacco and Morse from eating. He threatened Jacco with it when he insulted Vilma after all of the Type-V mutants except for her were trapped in the room, and swore on it not to kill Keiran and John Farrell if Vilma were to release them. After taking Keiran and John outside the shelter, he sliced off John's right arm in an attempt to get Vilma to turn on him at the sight of his blood, but she was able to hold back by biting first herself, then Victor. .]] In ES 126 Vilma tried to kill Victor following Haruka's death, but was blocked by his body surface hardening ability. He was able to get his sword and unsheath it when he caught it. After the fight destroyed the Millennium Hotel, Victor used his sword to dig up a and throw it at Vilma, who caught and threw it back with her jian, Blue Willow. Victor countered by cutting the H3 in half, but the engine block prevented both of them from crossing swords. Victor then sliced a lamp pole from the bottom up that Vilma had landed on. After withstanding a series of Vilma's most devastating attacks, the pair fought on top of the Gateway Arch. Although Vilma was able to get Victor to fall by slicing off a section that he was standing on, he and the sword survived, and he was able to kill several members of the Bradley Shelter who had prematurely rushed in to finish him off, even throwing the sword to kill two of them. After Vilma used Di-Gong-Luo-Si-Jian to transform her jian into a drill and bore through Victor's armour, he was able to catch and impale her through the midsection after knocking her back. However the sudden appearance of the Sun and end of the impact winter blinded him and revived Vilma. She used her acrobatic ability to knock the sword out of Victor's grip, kick it out of her body, and reposition herself to drive it with her feet into the hole in his chest that she had created. She followed up by executing a second jump to drive the sword in more than halfway in. As he lay dying, Victor realized that God had chosen the humans over the Type-V mutants, as the sword impaled in him formed the shape of a cross silhouetted in sunlight. Although he fell through the newly thawed ice of the , his sword was later recovered and stored in Vilma's mausoleum, where she lay in stasis for 47 years. In ES 173 a trio of grave robbers tried to loot the mausoleum and found the sword, inadvertently awakening Vilma. References Category:Battle Angel Alita: Last Order weapons Category:Swords